


Загадай мне загадку

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flaff, Gen, M/M, Riddles, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Бильбо любит загадки, Торин терпеть не может игры.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riddle Me This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629749) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



  
Бильбо обнаружил, что, несмотря на странные и довольно жутковатые обстоятельства, у него снова проснулся интерес к загадкам.

Они шли уже второй день с тех пор, как орлы перенесли их на скалу, и пеший поход оказался весьма утомительным занятием, так что Бильбо был совсем не прочь хоть как-то развеяться на привале. Особенно, если учесть, какое расстояние им ещё предстояло преодолеть. Поразмыслив, он решил, что Бофура будет уговорить проще остальных.

— Эй, Бофур?

Гном невнятно хмыкнул в ответ, и Бильбо решился:

— Ты... любишь загадки?

Бофур задумчиво склонил голову к плечу:

— Не знаю. Не особо-то они мне даются. Да и мало кто из гномов в этом силен.

— Аа... — Бильбо не удалось скрыть разочарования, но Бофур обезоруживающе улыбнулся и хлопнул его по спине.

— Да ладно! Не делай такое кислое лицо! Я сказал, что не очень умею их разгадывать, но попробовать не откажусь, если знаешь парочку. Давай, загадай мне что-нибудь.

Бильбо гордо выпятил грудь.

— Вообще-то, я знаю намного больше, чем парочку. Я загадаю тебе легкую. 

Бофур улыбнулся и ободряюще кивнул.

— Меня, не измеряя,   
Не сможешь ты узнать.  
Но коли потеряешь —   
То будет не хватать.

Бофур нахмурился и почесал в затылке, от чего его шапка сползла набок.

— Если это — легкая, даже боюсь представить остальные...

— У тебя сколько угодно попыток, — пообещал ему Бильбо.

Бофур еще раз проговорил себе под нос загадку и поднял голову:

— Это волосы?

Бильбо рассмеялся. 

— Нет-нет! Но вообще-то, вариант интересный.

Сидевший позади них Дори глубокомысленно изрёк:

— Это — время, так ведь?

Бильбо обернулся. Он был удивлен, что кто-то решил присоединиться к игре, и, в то же время, очень доволен:

— Да. Отлично, Дори!

Тот просиял, а стоявший рядом с братом Ори заявил:

— Я тоже это знал! Просто он сказал раньше!

— Ээ... тогда, может, тебе тоже загадать загадку? — неуверенно спросил Бильбо, не желая показывать, как его радует эта перспектива. Именно этого он и добивался. Ори кивнул, и Бильбо широко улыбнулся.

— Утром лишь откроешь глаз —   
Я в ногах твоих тотчас.  
И куда ты ни спешишь,  
От меня не убежишь.  
Только в середине дня  
Не увидишь ты меня.

Ори задумался, прикусив от усердия кончик языка. Бофур перевел взгляд на Дори, но тот лишь пожал плечами и покачал головой:

— На меня не смотри, понятия не имею, что это.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Бофур и нацелил на Бильбо палец: — Ты вроде как говорил, что будет легко.

Бильбо испугался, что никто не сможет найти разгадку, и тогда гномы попросту потеряют к игре интерес, но вдруг Фили подал голос:

— Думаю, ответ — Кили.

Услышав свое имя, Кили посмотрел на брата:

— Я — что?

— Ответ на загадку нашего взломщика. По крайней мере, если бы речь шла про тебя и про меня. Я столько раз просыпался и обнаруживал, что ты дрыхнешь у меня в ногах, а днем ты все время за мной ходишь и ноешь, что не доживешь до вечера. Так что если рассуждать логически, ты — самый подходящий вариант.

Кили потянулся, чтобы отвесить брату тумака, от которого тот с легкостью уклонился, и сердито уставился на него:

— Это неправильный ответ! Правда, Бильбо?

Бильбо хихикнул.

— Да. Извини, Фили, но на самом деле, это...

— Нет, не говори! — воскликнул Ори. — Я почти догадался!

— А какая была загадка? — переспросил Кили и, внимательно выслушав Бильбо, щелкнул пальцами: — Тень!

Бильбо кивнул. Ори надулся:

— Я уже почти разгадал!

Кили ухмыльнулся и взъерошил его волосы: 

— Ничего, другую отгадаешь. — Он махнул Бильбо: — Давай дальше, у тебя же наверняка еще есть!

Загадки у Бильбо действительно еще были.

***

Торин, по большей части, старался не обращать внимания на царящее в отряде возбуждение, однако то тут, то там раздавались смешки или громко выкрикивались отдельные слова, и постепенно любопытство (а может, и досада — было сложно сказать, что именно) перевесили, и он, нахмурившись, повернулся к Балину:

— О чем они говорят?

— Похоже, мастер Бэггинс развлекает всех загадками.

— Загадками? — скривился Торин. Балин усмехнулся: 

— Весьма безобидное занятие. Хотя, если Ори в ближайшее время не отгадает хоть одну, нас ждет то еще представление.

В подтверждение его слов юный гном как раз застонал от досады и тут же горячо воскликнул:

— Еще! Давай еще!

Торин покачал головой и решил не вмешиваться. В конце концов, у него не было никаких причин запрещать игру. А учитывая недавний поступок полурослика, явно не стоило демонстрировать возмущение и пресекать его затею. Он и так раньше обходился с Бильбо не слишком-то вежливо и, пожалуй, даже несправедливо. Хоббит показал, что он кое-чего стоит и не зря занимает место в отряде. К тому же до Торина доносились оживленные возгласы Фили и Кили, а уж занять чем-то этих обалдуев было равносильно подвигу.

Однако со временем Торин убедился, что загадки Бильбо имели на редкость заразительный характер: лишь немногие не поддались общему оживлению. Поначалу участвовали только Бофур, Дори, Ори и Кили с Фили, но потом начали подтягиваться и другие. Нори принялся высказывать догадки, и каждый раз, когда ответ оказывался верен, увлекаясь, просил еще. Бомбур не пропускал ни одной загадки про еду. Гэндальф (когда снисходил до их общества) неизменно разгадывал все, что ему предлагалось, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что считает это детской забавой — разве что Балин успевал его опередить. Казалось, он испытывал особое удовольствие от того, что удавалось обставить волшебника.

Но самое удивительно произошло однажды вечером, когда они расположились на ночлег в лесу. Все расселись у костра, и Бильбо загадал очередную загадку:

— Десять нас, но мы вдвоем,  
Горе мы врагам несем.  
Пятеро поврозь — слабы,  
Вместе же — проломим лбы.

Никто не ожидал услышать от Двалина ворчливое:

— Кулак.

Бильбо удивленно уставился на него:

— Верно!

Бифур фыркнул, шутливо пихнув Двалина локтем, на что тот лишь отмахнулся:

— Кулак я в любом виде узнаю.

— Тогда тебе должно понравиться вот это, — Бильбо откашлялся: 

— Сверкающих пиков  
Грозны острия,  
Но ржа не страшна   
Для такого копья.

Двалин сдвинул брови. Было не похоже, что он сумеет найти ответ, но он всерьез _размышлял_. Торин не знал, как воспринимать то, что _Двалин_ начнет разгадывать загадки, и едва не выругался вслух, когда Глоин — один из тех немногих, кто до этого не участвовал в игре — воскликнул:

— Это меч!

— Брось! — возразил Бофур, — Мечи ржавеют. Это драконьи клыки, точно тебе говорю!

— Неплохая попытка, но неправильная, — сказал Бильбо. Ори вдруг подпрыгнул, возбужденно хлопнув в ладоши:

— А! Я знаю, знаю! Это сосульки, да?

Бильбо выдержал паузу, заставляя его понервничать, и объявил, широко улыбнувшись:

— В самом деле! 

Ликующий вопль Ори был так оглушителен, что остальные зашикали на него и заозирались, опасаясь, как бы это не накликало на них беду. В конце концов, их путь по-прежнему был весьма опасен. Торин посчитал, что самое время об этом напомнить:

— Думаю, на сегодня вопросов достаточно. Бофур, ты — первый на часах. Оин, ты следующий, а я — после тебя.

Бофур кивнул, возвращаясь к своему месту у костра, а остальные начали устраиваться на ночлег. Бильбо подошел к Торину и нерешительно произнес:

— Мне э-э-э... жаль, если тебя раздражают загадки.

— Не раздражают, — заверил его Торин, раскатывая спальник в стороне от остальных. — Хотя меня беспокоит то, что отряд ими так увлекся. 

— Почему? — Бильбо непонимающе посмотрел на него.

Торин не отвечал, и Бильбо уже подумал, что не дождется ответа, когда гном опустился на свое место и сказал:

— Наш поход еще не закончен. Мы не должны об этом забывать. 

— Мы не забудем, — пообещал Бильбо. — Я не забуду. Клянусь, Торин, то, что я тогда сказал... я говорил серьезно. Я помогу вам вернуть дом и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты обрел то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. 

Торин безуспешно попытался проигнорировать тепло, разлившееся в груди после слов полурослика, и, чувствуя, что ничего не выходит, сердито нахмурился:

— Вам лучше отправиться спать, мастер Бэггинс. Впереди — долгая дорога.

Бильбо открыл было рот, потом беспомощно захлопнул его, кивнул и удалился. Торин постепенно расслабился. Что-то было такое в этом хоббите, от чего ему делалось не по себе. Это началось еще с их первой встречи и не прекращалось на протяжении всего пути. Поначалу он думал, что это потому, что Бильбо было не место в отряде — ну, какой из него взломщик, да еще в такой опасной затее? Он был типичным домоседом: из тех, что любят сидеть над книжкой и греть ноги у камина, вместо того, чтобы оторвать зад от кресла и заняться настоящим делом. 

Торин таких неженок будь здоров повидал за время странствий и ничего хорошего о них не думал. Он считал, что и хоббит их такой же. А потом проклятый полурослик рискнул ради него жизнью. Торин был здорово ранен и почти потерял сознание, но он помнил, как Бильбо возник словно из ниоткуда и набросился на того орка, которому Азог приказал его обезглавить. А потом Бильбо прикончил орка в одиночку. Бильбо. Хоббит. Полурослик — кинулся на орка и убил его, защищая Торина. Словно подтверждая этим поступком свои слова, произнесенные у выхода из гоблинских пещер, доказывая, что он не так прост, как Торину вначале думалось.

И эта неловкость в отношениях с хоббитом продолжала нарастать, представляя собой гораздо большую загадку, чем любая из предложенных Бильбо. А если еще вспомнить, что когда они приземлились на Карроке, Торин его _обнял..._ Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы вообще кого-то обнимал в своей жизни. Ну, может, племянников, хотя, скорее, это они его обнимали. 

Но когда он увидел Бильбо на скале в лучах восходящего солнца, такого маленького, такого отважного и... Мысли Торина резко оборвались, когда Бильбо приблизился, волоча за собой спальник, и разложил его рядом с ториновым. То самое ощущение теплоты в груди возникло снова, едва не заставив Торина застонать. От досады он не придумал ничего лучше, чем рявкнуть:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ничуть не обескураженный его неприветливостью, Бильбо добродушно посмотрел на него:

— Решил присоединиться.

Торин не знал, что на это ответить, и продолжал молчать, пока Бильбо устраивался на ночлег рядом с ним.

— Разве ты не собираешься поспать перед дежурством?

Брови Торина поползли вверх, но Бильбо только рассмеялся и вытянулся на спальнике. Торин последовал его примеру. Он не помнил, как заснул, а проснулся от того, что Оин легонько тряс его за плечо. Торин поднялся, чтобы заступить на дежурство, и, подойдя к костру, обнаружил, что его дожидается Бильбо. Он вздохнул.

— А ты почему не спишь?

— Проснулся что-то, теперь не могу уснуть. Ну и решил, что составлю тебе компанию. 

Торин почувствовал, что его губы против воли грозят растянуться в улыбке, и предпочел обойти несколько раз вокруг костра, заложив руки за спину, пока не пропадет желание улыбаться. В отличие от него, Бильбо и не думал скрывать улыбку:

— Ты, кажется, слегка... не в настроении.

Торин ничего не сказал, но Бильбо, похоже, и не ждал ответа.

— Ты говорил, что не имеешь ничего против загадок, так что, если хочешь, могу тебе что-нибудь позагадывать, чтобы скоротать время до утра.

— Не люблю я эти игры.

— Да брось! Ничего сложного! — продолжал уговаривать Бильбо. — Многие считают, что это трудно, но, на самом деле, разгадки обычно самые простые. А если не знаешь ответа, то тоже ничего страшного. То есть, я хочу сказать, что... если ты боишься...

Торин остановился как вкопанный, насквозь прожигая Бильбо сердитым взглядом. Тот поморщился, но упрямо продолжил:

— Ну, то есть, некоторые загадки, и вправду слегка... заковыристые. Но есть и попроще, так что я могу загадать тебе что-нибудь несложное, я думаю, ты легко отгадаешь.

— Я не трус! — прошипел Торин. — И не тупица!

Бильбо смутился.

— Я такого и не говорил. Просто подумал, что, может...

Торин не дал ему закончить и прорычал:

— Отлично! Давай, загадывай!

Бильбо, разрываясь между удовольствием и беспокойством, мучительно задумался и, наконец, тихо произнес:

— Гномов я свожу с ума,  
Не прожить им без меня.  
Так легко меня сломить,  
Но свободным мне не быть.

Взгляд Торина заметался, словно в поисках разгадки. Бильбо добавил:

— Я выбрал ее специально для тебя. Ты точно должен знать ответ.

Торин потер подбородок и попытался рассмотреть возможные варианты. Он действительно терпеть не мог эти игры. В голову не приходило ничего подходящего, только всякая чепуха. Совершенная чепуха. Не отдавая себе отчета, он пробормотал вполголоса:

— Думаю, ответ — это ты. 

Бильбо ошеломленно захлопал глазами.

— Ч-что?

— Что? — переспросил Торин, еще не осознавая, что произнес это вслух. 

— Я? — голос Бильбо сорвался на писк. — Т-ты думаешь, что ответ — это...?

Торин сощурил глаза:

— Тебя действительно легко одолеть, и ты уж точно сводишь нас с ума своим... своими... — он тихо зарычал от бессильной ярости, чувствуя, как краска приливает к лицу, и заставил себя понизить голос, чтобы не перебудить весь лагерь: — Я говорил тебе, что не люблю эти игры! 

Он развернулся и скрылся в лесу, оставив обескураженного Бильбо гадать о том, что же только что произошло.

***

Побродив немного вокруг, Торин успокоился, вернулся на свое место и упорно вел себя так, словно ничего странного не случилось. С рассветом он поднял остальных, изо всех сил стараясь держаться подальше от Бильбо, хотя то и дело чувствовал на себе его любопытный взгляд. 

Если бы он только мог избегать Бильбо всю оставшуюся дорогу, все было бы прекрасно! Вот только это было неосуществимо, особенно, когда следующим вечером на привале его загадки стали единственным развлечением для отряда. 

Поначалу гномам пришлось уговаривать Бильбо. Он неохотно загадал первую загадку, поглядывая на Торина, словно спрашивая его разрешения, но мало-помалу энтузиазм гномов не оставил ему выбора: пришлось загадывать еще и еще. Так что у Торина было время не спеша подумать. Не столько о загадке, которую задал ему Бильбо, сколько о своем ответе. 

_Гномов я свожу с ума, не прожить им без меня._ Торин тогда уцепился за первую фразу, и почему-то на ум сразу пришел Бильбо. Весь отряд действительно его любил. Бильбо был общителен, неизменно доброжелателен и успел не раз себя проявить. Однако сказать, что кто-то сходил по нему с ума, было бы преувеличением. Никто не проявлял к нему страстных чувств, выходивших за рамки приличия, в основном, это была дружеская привязанность. И уж точно никто не испытывал к нему _романтических_ чувств.

Внутренний голос тихо прошептал «лжец», и Торин усмехнулся своим мыслям. Нет. Никто из них не испытывал к Бильбо романтической привязанности, даже он сам. Да, их хоббит был храбр и недурен собой и, пожалуй, умел неплохо изъясняться. Не говоря уже о том, что он был решительным. Искренним. Обаятельным. С этими его кудряшками, голубыми глазами и всем остальным, так что хотелось сгрести его в охапку и... Торин уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Это было полнейшим абсурдом. Он едва не рассмеялся. Точнее, невеселый смешок уже поднимался из груди, но Торин усилием воли подавил его. У него просто не могло быть романтических чувств к Бильбо Бэггинсу! Существовала, по меньшей мере, тысяча причин, почему этого никак не могло быть. Да даже в той загадке об этом говорилось. _Свободным мне не быть_. Ни один из них никогда не окажется достаточно свободным, чтобы можно было позволить себе эту безумную мысль.

Не то, чтобы Торин собирался позволять себе эту безумную, безумную мысль. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Потому что у него не было романтических чувств к Бильбо Бэггинсу. Ответ на загадку не был достаточным объяснением тому, почему он испытывал неловкость рядом с хоббитом. Просто _не был._

Торин настолько погрузился в размышления, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда к нему подошел Бильбо. Ну, почти вздрогнул. Ему все же удалось сохранить хоть какие-то остатки самообладания. Бильбо прокашлялся.

— Эм... все уже ложатся. Двалин – первый на дежурстве.

Торин невнятно буркнул в ответ. Бильбо разложил на земле спальник, а затем, не говоря ни слова, принялся раскладывать торинов рядом со своим. Торин открыл было рот, но Бильбо его опередил:

— Золото.

— Золото? — повторил Торин, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Бильбо кивнул.

— Ответ на загадку, которую я тебе загадал. Это золото. Поэтому я думал, что ты догадаешься.

— Ясно.

Бильбо шумно вздохнул и с непозволительным очарованием нахмурился, усаживаясь и заставляя себя посмотреть Торину в глаза. 

— И я решительно возражаю: меня не так-то легко одолеть. Думаю, я доказал это, справившись с теми орками.

— Действительно, — согласился Торин, но Бильбо продолжил, будто не слыша его: — Впрочем, это неважно. Я думаю... знаешь, если ты не против, я тебе загадаю еще одну загадку.

Взгляд Торина заледенел, но Бильбо все-таки произнес: 

— Разбей меня —   
Работать я не перестану.  
Коснись меня —   
С тобой навек останусь.  
А потеряешь —   
Дни пустынны станут.

Повисла тишина, и Бильбо глубоко вздохнул.

— Эта загадка... она чуть сложнее, так что я, наверное, лучше скажу тебе ответ, но сначала я хочу объяснить... Знаешь, мне всегда нравились загадки. Они тренируют сообразительность, а иногда могут... стать настоящим спасением.

— Спасением? — уточнил Торин. Бильбо пожал плечами: — Ты не представляешь.

Торин поднял брови, но не успел спросить — Бильбо торопливо продолжил:

— В любом случае, я не об этом. Главное то, что... я никогда раньше не задумывался особенно над ответами. П-пока ты не сказал ту разгадку. Она была неправильной, но, в то же время... это был лучший ответ, на который я только мог надеяться. Так что... ответ на эту последнюю загадку — это... это мое сердце.

Торин неверяще поднял голову. Бильбо нервно облизнул губы и посмотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. 

— Я только хотел сказать, что... что, если ты... эмм... ну, если ты вдруг _расположен_ , то я... не против.

Слова повисли в воздухе, а потом медленно достигли сознания Торина. А Бильбо по традиции продолжил удивлять его: придвинулся и, обняв, прижался к его губам. От неожиданности Торин чуть не свалился с бревна, на котором сидел. Бильбо отстранился и обеспокоенно нахмурил брови, но прежде, чем он начал бормотать извинения, Торин вплел пальцы в его невозможные завитки и притянул в поцелуй. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет до конца разгадать загадку Бильбо Бэггинса, но никакой другой вариант ответа его не устраивал.  



End file.
